Any Way You Want It
by El Diablo Firestarter
Summary: (FOXAY) after she has her baby, Fox and Kay turn to eachother for frienship, but after one night, things are going to change.
1. Prologue

I apologize for the length of this prologue. My other chapters aren't as lengthy and they're better, this is just kind of an introductory to their interactions. And I also didn't want to spend much time on the whole Fox/Whitney thing, so basically he's given up on her. Anyone who wants to use this on their website is allowed by me, Victoria :) okie dokie be kind and rewind. lol   
p.s. at the beginning it takes place in February, then in July. I began writing this when Kay went into labour at Tabitha's but i wanted to get a lot of the chapters done, so this is totally A.U. 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Blah blah blah…. just using them for my own sick pleasure and torment, but more pleasure. lol 

PROLOUGE: 

  
Fox Crane stepped into the Book Cafe and shook his black dress coat from the snow that had fallen. He went over to the counter and asked Beth for an espresso. He realized how sad she looked, 'Well who could blame her' he thought to himself, 'Since she never got to marry that Luis guy because of her Mother.' He did not want to be Mrs. Wallace. 'Beth looks like the wrong person to have mad at you, she has this insane glare in her eye.' He'd seen it, but sure no one else had. He thanked her for the coffee and paid her.  
  


He scanned the room looking for a place to sit. His eyes fell upon a young woman sitting at a table near the back stuffing her face with chocolate truffles. She looked so familiar. He walked slowly up to her table, looked down at her and said, 

"What Flavour?" 

She stopped reading and looked up to see whom the sultry voice belonged to. She looked up to see a very good-looking, well-dressed, blonde haired man, who was smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and responded, 

"What?" 

"What flavour? Are your chocolate truffles?" he asked while he sat down at her table. She looked at him and replied 

"Rum and Butter, would you like one?" she asked sarcastically. 

He smiled ad rubbed his palms together, "Don't mind if I do," he said as he grabbed one of the remaining truffle off of her plate. He put it in his mouth and said," You know, this is really good." While chewing. 

Kay looked at him strangely and responded oozing with sarcasm " A sophisticated man like you, talking with your mouth full of food? Very charming" she rolled her eyes at him. 

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes I know, but I threw away all manners, these are excellent. I'm very grateful you gave me one." 

" Yeah, well" Kay smiled, " I figured now you've mooched off me, you can be on your way." Kay waved him off with her hand. Fox smiled and grabbed her hand. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Kay looked at him, and then stood up. "Well, than I am." 

Fox stood up too, " No, please, don't go I really want to talk to you. You seem like such a feisty, interesting person." 

Kay sighed and crossed her arms around her chest.  
"Fine." she said as she sat back down. 

Fox smiled widely and sat back down.  
"So, Rum and butter your favourite flavour?" 

"Yup." she responded picking up her book and scanning through the pages. 

" Is that because you can't drink it anymore? You eat flavoured candies and chocolates now?" 

Kay placed her book down and responded with attitude in her voice, " And just what, pretell, makes you assume that?" 

"Because you can't drink when you're pregnant." he said and took a sip of his espresso. 

Kay had a shocked look on her face and responded, "How did you know? No one is exactly going around spreading the good news." Kay scoffed. 

" Don't remember me? I was at the wedding, I was Theresa's date." 

"Ohh, Fox Crane, Right, I'm Kay Bennett, sorry that I spoiled the wedding for you." 

"Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had since I've been here. But it seems as though the other weddings were just as eventful, though yours took the cake." 

"Well, I'm glad somebody found it fun, everyone in this town thinks I'm the devil, but according to them, I'm responsible for every bad or evil thing to happen in this town. 'Hide your loved ones it's Kay Bennett'. Now it's 'Look at the tramp Kay Bennett, slept with her cousin's boyfriend and got knocked up.' Now it's going to be 'Hide your husbands, sons, nephews, fathers, boyfriends it's Kay Bennett.'". She sighed, " But like i said before, I, apparently am responsible for all of evil in this town." 

Fox leaned in and asked, " Are you?" 

Kay smirked and replied " Maybe." 

He leaned back and laughed, " I can't imagine a beautiful girl like you, unleashing hell in this town all by yourself." 

Kay shrugged in response and he added, " Well you at least had one person's help." he smiled and she laughed and she shook her head. 

" You're a charmer and got a good sense of humor on you too." 

" Ah, don't forget devilishly handsome." 

"Also very conceited and sarcastic." She smirked. 

"There is nothing wrong about being confident about yourself, and I'm not sarcastic, I'm just honest without telling the entire truth." Fox said in defense. 

" That doesn't make any sense." Kay stated as she picked her book back up and Fox asked her, 

"What are you reading?" 

Kay pulled it closer to her and replied, " Ahhhh, just a book." 

" No, i thought you were reading a cup of coffee, what is it?" he asked again. 

" I told you, just a book." 

" Wow! How specific, a book, Why didn't I think of that!" he said sarcastically as he grabbed it from her. 

" Fox!" Kay said as he looked at her book. 

" 'Bring Us Together, Baby'? Harlequin Romances, Kay? Ooh look at this...." he said as he started to read. Kay snatched the book from him and he laughed. She had an embarrassed look on her face and he said, 

" Aw, come on, it was just getting juicy! She could feel his rock hard-"   
  


" Okay!" said Kay cutting him off, her face was bright red. 

" Ok, seriously Kay, why do you read those?" 

" Well, I figured I read those Romance Novels since I'm not going to experience romance anytime soon." 

" So you're not just Horny then?" Fox said jokingly, and Kay smacked his arm. 

"Right, Miguel." 

"Yep, he won't give me a second glance, I've loved him for so long, and he doesn't care about me, or our baby. To everyone it's either my baby or his, never ours. They never want to admit it. And you know what hurts the most? The fact we used to be best friends. I'll never have him, even as a friend." Kay said sadly. 

" I know exactly what you mean, I Love somebody too, but it can't be. Whitney was all I could think about, but she could never think of me that way. That was the first time I ever felt something that strongly about a girl but it had to end. Once she made it perfectly clear we would never be together, I just haven't been able to think about anyone." 

" Fox, I'm so sorry, I wish I could let Miguel go, but I just can't. I don't know if I ever will." Fox put his hand on hers and she laughed nervously. 

" You know what, I want to ask you a question." 

Kay gulped and hoped he didn't feel the same sexual tension between them; she couldn't act on it, no way, not with a baby on the way. How she screwed up her life she thought. 

" Um, sure Fox what is it?" 

How he was tempted to ask her to come back to his house, to show her what a real man is like, not floppy Miguel. He began to be deeply intrigued by this girl. She was everything he wanted, so alike him, and he wanted her. There was definite sexual tension, he wondered if she felt it too. 

" Earth to Fox! Hello?" Kay said waving her hand in front of his face. 

"Oh, sorry, what?" he said snapping back to reality. 

" You were going to ask me something?" 

" Oh, Oh, right! okay, you may say no, and that's okay I understand, but I really want you to say yes." he smiled. 

Kay's heart raced, she smiled nervously and said, "Well, what is it?" Kay silently hoped but she didn't know what for, she was confused. She didn't want him to ask her out, but she found him so attractive, her hormones were out of control. 'Damn these pregnancy hormones', she thought to herself. she had no clue what she wanted. How did she let things get so out of hand! 

" Ok, Kay, I know how you said you and Miguel used to be so close, and you miss that and well I really don't appeal to people as a good friend or even a good person. Maybe you and I could be friends?" he asked giving her a pouty pleading face. 

Kay laughed and patted him on the shoulder and replied, "Why I'd love to be your friend, Fox." 

"Great!" 

Kay laughed and saw what time it was, "Oh, actually I'm sorry I have to cut this short, thanks for the talk, see you around Fox." 

" See you later Kay." 

Kay got up and packed all her things, shoved the last rum and butter truffle into her mouth and smiled and left through the door. Fox smiled to himself and laid back in his chair and finished off his espresso. 

Kay looked on at Fox through the window and smiled to herself, He was actually very sexy, and she couldn't believe he was talking to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Kay acknowledged the stares from the town as she entered the Book Cafe at 7 months pregnant. She had gotten used to it and loved how it stirred up trouble. She went to Beth, who was also "pregnant". 

" Hey Beth, how's the pregnant life?" Kay asked while getting money out of her purse. 

Beth laughed nervously at Kay's question but then quickly answered, " You know, painful, and anxiously waiting for the little one to come out! So what can i get you?" 

" A Medium Caramel Cormetto please." 

" You got it." Beth said as she made it. 

Kay paid her and took her coffee. She looked around the book cafe. 'Perfect', she thought, 'Pregnant, Tired, Need to drink my hot coffee that is burning my hand, and not a place to sit, this really isn't my day.' 

She scanned the room looking slowly seeing if anyone she knew would let her sit with them. She saw a familiar face and began walking slowly toward their table. She sat down slowly, her stomach getting in the way and bumped the table, which caught the attention of the blonde haired man. 

"Kay! I haven't seen you in ages." He said setting down his book. 

" Yes, I know, there was no where else to sit, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I'm so beat, This whole pregnancy thing is brutal." She said taking a sip of her coffee. 

" Hey, no problem, we're friends right?" 

" Yeah, except I haven't seen you or talked to you since the last time we met like 5 months ago." 

" But I haven't forgotten you" 'Or the sexual tension between us' Fox thought. 

" Well I couldn't forget you either." 

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Fox laughed. 

" I'm not sure yet." She laughed back. 

Fox leaned in towards her face and whispered in a low sexy voice that made her shiver, " I'll have to prove to you it's a good things to know me." She said back to him " How are you going to try to do that?" 

" Well I-" He was interrupted by Kay. 

"Oh!" she said 

" What? What is it?" Fox said worried. 

" It's the baby, it kicked!" she said smiling. 

" Wow Kay! That's great, what does it feel like?" 

" Umm, kinda hard to describe it, here put your hand, right here." She said grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. They both laughed as the baby continued to kick. 

Just then Miguel walked up to them. 

" Kay, what is going on here? Charity said you yelled at her again, and what are you doing letting strange guys touch you? If this is another one of your plans to get me to leave Charity for you, forget it Kay! I don't believe you! you just never give up, you never get it!" he yelled at her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she squeezed Fox's hand. 

" No, Miguel, this is my friend Fox, and I'm sorry me and our child are a burden for you, ok? but we're not going anywhere. You've changed so much! You don't believe me? I don't believe you!" she screamed as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the book cafe. Fox followed her outside. 

As soon as she was outside she started to cry hysterically. Fox ran straight up to her and hugged her and said " Kay, don't, don't listen to him okay? He's just a big jerk. He doesn't know what he's missing." 

Kay continued to cry and said " My life is so messed up! I'm about to have a baby, I'm not married, I don't have a boyfriend, the father of my child doesn't care, everything is screwed up." Kay cried. 

Fox stroked her hair and replied, "no, no, Kay, it's not messed up, You have a baby on the way, that's so great. You should be so happy. Don't even think about Miguel, he's just making things worse. Ok?" 

"Ok." Kay sniffled. 

" Come on, I'll walk you home." Fox said taking her by the hand. 

Kay had calmed down since talking to Fox. He really helped her out, he was a good person and she wondered why no one noticed. 

"So, you know what i noticed about the Lopez-Fitzgerald's?" Fox said 

"They're not the silkiest scarfs in the drawer?" Kay scoffed. 

" Yes, but they're very stereotypical, and Pilar played into that. They're Latino yes, but every one of her children had a Latin name, Antonio, Luis, Theresa, Paloma, Miguel, Pilar, what's next? Taco? Burrito? Guacamole? I mean, Martin was Irish, you'd think he'd be allowed to name one of his kids. " 

Kay laughed hysterically. 

" Yeah, I guess if never thought of that. Well this is my stop." Kay said turning to face Fox. 

" Thank you so much." She said hugging him. 

" Oh, no, thank you." 

" For what?" she asked puzzled 

" For the pleasure of your company!" he stated smiling a devilish grin. 

She held both of his hands and kissed his cheek. she walked to the front door of Tabitha's house. 

" I'll see you around." she said to him. He waved to her and said " Indeed, but hopefully I don't have to wait 5 months for you to grace me with your presence?" 

She laughed and waved goodbye. She stepped into the house and he thought.' She is beautiful, I must have her.' He smiled as he looked at the house and said aloud, " You Intrigue Me Kay Bennett." before turning away to light a cigarette and be on his way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Okay, that was just the prologue, I promise you much more in the next chapters, but I figured I should have written how they met, and how they felt about each other. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 1

Kay Screamed as pain shot through her abdomen. " Why isn't Miguel here?! Ow  Ow! Oh God!" 

" Kay we have to take you to the hospital!" said Grace.

" I am not leaving, until Miguel comes with me! This is his child too! As much as none of you want believe it, This is Miguel's. Ow Oh My God! But he better hurry up if he doesn't want me to strangle him!" shouted Kay

Everyone in the Room looked nervously around trying to force a smile as Kay was blatantly telling them off, granted she was in labour and no doubt scared about her baby.

" Um, Kay, Miguel went upstairs with Tabitha and Charity. He went to tell them your in labour." Said Simone.

" This is not Charity's concern! My child will never know any Mother but me. Miguel may love Charity he may marry her, but never ever will Charity be a second mother to my baby!!" Kay screamed and then winced in pain.

" Kay!" Yelled Grace in shock, " I am glad you realize Miguel and Charity will be together, but there's no need to unleash such hate towards her!" 

Kay smiled in disbelief as her mother chose Charity over her once again. Miguel ran downstairs with Charity and Tabitha in tow.

" Oh dear Kay, are you having that baby now?!"  asked Tabitha concerned.

" We're Afraid so," answered the paramedic, " and premature babies are a risk to the mother and their child."

" Oh no, Miguel what happens if our baby isn't ok? What if-" Miguel cut her off by kneeling next to her on the stretcher. He took her hand in his and promised her their baby was  a fighter.

Kay smiled a little as Miguel laughed and continued, " Our baby is strong, if it is anything like its mother, which I know it is, it will fight and come into this world screaming its little lungs out, just like its mother."

Kay laughed a little and so did Miguel. She enjoyed this. She had missed her best friend. It wasn't about her trying to get him to fall in love with her, or him trying to blame her for tricking him and her to be together. They were bonding over the love of their child, the most important thing.

Miguel held Kay's hand and just thought about how he wanted to protect her and their child, especially from Fox Crane. He knew he was bad news, he would endanger their baby in a life filled with sex, drugs and booze. Even though he was mad at Kay for all the rotten things she did, his baby was innocent, He would prevent Mr. Crane from stepping anywhere near them. He knew exactly how to do it. Kay was always perceptive of what he had to say because she loved him. He hated to do that, but if he stood by her and made her think of him again, he knew she would obey what he had to say.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the burning BlueNote.

" Alright everyone," announced Same Bennett, " My daughter Kay, just went into labour."

" Oh My God, she isn't due for a while is she?" asked Theresa.

" No, Not for weeks, They're worried that since it's so early Kay and the baby are at risk." Sam said sadly.

" Hey Theresa, That's your niece or nephew right?" asked Fox. He couldn't believe it. He had just spoken to Kay a couple of weeks ago. She seemed fine, nothing wrong with her or the baby. It better not have had anything to do with Miguel, he thought to himself.

" Yes, it's Miguel and Kay's child." Said Theresa.

" Yes, I've met her twice, but what a shock to learn at his wedding to another chick eh?" 

" No, it was horrible. Miguel didn't love Kay. He loves Charity. It's so sad, hopefully my brother will step up and take responsibility for Kay during the pregnancy, because if not, she has no one." Said Theresa sadly.

" That is tragic, a beautiful woman like her and a baby on the way. Tsk tsk." Said Fox.

Eve talked Whitney, Chad, Theresa and Fox into going to the hospital to be checked. She warned them the dangers of Smoke Inhalation can be persistent hours after it happened. So they all traveled to the hospital.

Fox couldn't help think about Kay. ' What are you getting yourself into?' he thought to himself, 'Kay is pregnant, in labour at this moment, and you want to hook up with her?! She will have a child soon, and she will not want the likes of you screwing her up…literally. Fox a family man?' It was totally out of the question.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 2

At the hospital Kay was sitting her hospital bed, everyone crowding around her bedside, Ivy was not on her best behavior at all tonight and Kay called her on it.

" Ivy, why are you such a bitch?" Kay exclaimed.

" Kay, how dare you speak to me in that way!"

" Oh, shut it, you are so rude to everybody! Boo hoo you're not with the one you love, a lot of people aren't and they don't act like you do."

" Well Kay, I certainly hop you do not mean yourself because you definitely aren't a saint yourself, and I wouldn't go around calling people bitches, until you take a long hard  look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself why you're alone, knocked up and don't have anybody to love you."

Ivy smirked, but Kay knew she hadn't won by a longshot.

" Well Ivy, you know how you said Gwen and Ethan's baby was due before Mine, and you hoped My father would love his second grandchild, as much as his first, well I certainly hope so, because it looks like I'll be delivering first." Kay smiled a wicked grin at Ivy, but Ivy fought right on back but smiling and saying cheerfully,

"Well, that's if your child doesn't die. I mean, it is very early, I wouldn't get your hopes up dear." Ivy patted Kay's shoulder. Everybody looked around the room, not even believing all the things Ivy has said tonight.

Kay stopped dead in her tracks, fire in her eyes as a contraction started, she lunged forward and started choking Ivy. Everybody tried to pull Kay off her. When Fox Crane came into sight.

" Did I miss out on my mother's pain? Mother, what have you done? Not that I should be asking, I heard the entire thing outside!" Fox smiled a devilish grin as he looked over and saw the person who had made it all happen. He slyly walked over to Kay and said, " Congratulations, beautiful. I think you just won the fight." Fox smiled and winked at her. 

Kay continued to stare at Fox, trying to read him but then turned to Ivy, who had her hands around her neck. She said, " Oh, I'm sorry Ivy, you're not a bitch, you're obnoxious…" Ivy tried to say something but Kay silenced her, " I figured it must have been those mood swings, you know, from your menopause, I hear women your age have terrible outbursts and hot flashes." 

Kay smirked and looked back at Fox, who was having a hard time trying not to fall on the floor laughing.

" She got you mother! Game, set and match! Oh, while Dr. Russell is here you should ask about how to control those depressed feelings on how you feel so old and no man will want you because you're not fertile. Better ask her hot to keep those mood swings under control too, eh?" He turned to Kay and kissed her hand and said " Anytime you would like to verbally abuse or physically abuse my mother, please, do not hesitate to invite me along." He winked at her once more and left.

Dr. Russell entered Kay's room and told her that her baby was okay, and that with great care she could have a very healthy baby. Kay was so happy, " Miguel did you hear that! Our baby's going to be fine!" Kay frantically scanned her eyes around the room and Miguel was nowhere in sight.

" Okay, where's Miguel?" Kay asked the group.

" Kay, honey, Miguel went to go talk to Charity." Grace told her daughter.

" But Mom! He's supposed to be here!" said Kay sadly trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes.

" Well Grace, Miguel should be here, we're right about ready to deliver." Said Eve with concern.

" Alright, then someone should go look for him, Jessica? Please?" asked Grace.

" Yeah, sure mom"

" Kay, you're fully dilated, we're going to have to start pushing now." Eve said.

" But what about Miguel ?!" asked Kay in tears.

" I know sweetie, I know he should be here but we want to get this little baby out, right?" asked Eve trying to calm her down.

" Yeah.." said Kay sadly.

During the birth, Fox walked by the room, stopped and stepped in. His eyes widened when he saw a head coming out, he cocked his head to the side and concentrated.

" See something you like, Foxy?" said Kay out of breath.

"That's amazing…" he said in awe.

" Fox, go up there and try to calm Kay down, hold her hand and try to get her to relax." Instructed Eve.

Fox walked up to Kay's side and held her hand. He rubbed her hand, with his own and tried to calm her down.

" You really think I'm Foxy, Beautiful?" he smiled at her.

Kay laughed a little and said " Maybe, but I am not beautiful." 

" Ah, but you are," he said and kissed her hand.

" You are going to make me blush, Mr. Fox." She laughed.

" I do not tell a lie, Ms. Kay." He said in response.

" Okay Kay, time for the biggest push in your life." Said Eve.

Kay pushed and they all heard a cry.

" Oh My God, that's my baby!" Kay laughed.

" It's a girl!" said Eve.

" I have a daughter!" said Kay in disbelief.

" Yes you do!" said Fox, " and a beautiful one just like her mother." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're hitting on me." Smiled Kay.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying it." Fox said as he stared at her.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you too were a couple." Laughed Eve.

One of the nurse's returned Kay's baby to her and she smiled as she held her. Eve instructed everyone to leave, Kay needed her rest, but Kay asked if she could talk to Fox for a couple minutes more and she obliged.

" I told you she was just as beautiful as you were." Said Fox.

" My, My, Fox, so many compliments, a girl could get the wrong impression." Kay laughed as did Fox.

" What impression might that be?"

Fox and Kay stopped laughing and looked at the door to see a very angry Miguel.


	4. Chapter 3

" Miguel, where were you! I gave birth to our daughter, and what were you doing?!" Kay screamed at him.

" What is he doing here?" asked Miguel looking at Fox.

"He helped me deliver our baby, I ask you again, where were you?!" Kay demanded.

"I'm really sorry Kay, Charity was upset about the baby, she thought it was going to break me and her up. You should have seen her, she was really distraught." Said Miguel.

"Miguel, this is unbelievable, you missed your first child's birth, your own daughter. This was supposed to be important to you Miguel. I remember you told me how you would care for this child. You missed Lamaze, doctor's appointments, parenting classes and whatever else. Miguel, we didn't even get to finish our video baby book, but I just reassured myself that when our baby was born, you'd wise up and take responsibility. She was just born, Miguel, you missed her birth! You could have took any other time to talk to Charity, she would have understood if she's a s good as a person as everyone seems to think. You know, I realize you love her and not me, and that hurts a lot, but it hurts even more that you don't love our baby. You know what Miguel? I don't think what you did was unbelievable. I'd believe it and I should have expected it." Kay said with anger, sadness and disappointment all at the same time.

" Kay, I do love our baby, but you know I love Charity. I have to make it right with her. And just because I made one mistake, it doesn't mean I don't care about her." Miguel responded.

" Could've fooled me. Miguel, you haven't even asked to see what she looks like." Kay said in tears, " You haven't asked to hold her, you haven't asked if she's alright…."

" Let me hold her please, Kay?" Miguel pleaded.

Kay sniffled and handed her daughter to Miguel. He looked at her in awe and said, " She's really beautiful Kay."

The little baby began screaming at the sight of Miguel. Kay tried to grab her child from him, but he pulled away, " Kay, just because she cries when I hold her, doesn't make me a bad parent, or any less of parent." Miguel said matter-of-factly.

" Actually, it does, she's crying because she's hungry, and with you pulling her away from me, I need to feed her." Kay said pointing to her chest.

" Oh, right Kay." He said as he handed their daughter to her.

" Miguel, you don't have to stick around, it's okay, go back to Charity. I'm sure she's worried sick." Kay said sarcastically.

" Uh, yeah, you're, you're probably right." He said as he headed out the door.

" Well…she has a great father figure, now doesn't she?" Fox said sarcastically.

" Yeah, really though." Kay said rolling her eyes at Miguel's stupidity.

" So," Fox said, " What are you going to name her?" 

Kay looked up at him and smiled.

" Why are you smiling?" he inquired.

" You, are the very first person to ask me that." She said.

" Well I am honored, but do not keep me in suspense any longer! You know, Fox is a good sturdy name." He said smiling his devilish grin.

" Ah, too bad a mother always has a name picked out for her child." She said Matter-of-factly.

"Ah, and what would that be?" 

" Lex."

" Lex?"  He questioned.

"Alexandria Colynn," she said proudly, " Lex for short."

" Wonderful choice, but I wouldn't have questioned that you hadn't chosen a lovely name."

" Sucking up to me isn't going to persuade me to let you see up my nightgown you know." She smirked. He looked at her in mock horror.

" Kay Bennett! How dare you question my intentions other than simply stating the facts." He winked at her.

" You wanna hold her?" Kay asked him.

Fox looked at her in shock, " You , uh, trust me?"

" No, I need to have my hands free so I can move my top to feed her." Kay said jokingly.

" Ah, my pleasure," he said kind of nervously.

" You won't break her." She smiled  at him, as she handed Lex to him. She cooed in his arms and let out a giggle as Fox rocked her back and forth.

" Wow, Fox, you're a natural!" Kay said as she sat back against the pillows ready to feed Lex. " Ok, I'm ready to feed her. Sorry to take her away from you." 

" No, no, I understand." Smiled Fox as he handed Lex to Kay.

" Well she likes you a whole lot more than her own father, I think she can tell that she's not number one in his life."

" Well she should be, if he can't figure out he has the two most gorgeous, smart, intriguing girls in all of Harmony, then he's an even bigger idiot than I thought." Fox said with a smirk.

" All this flattery could get a girl's hopes up, too bad I'm not any other girl." She said.

" Ouch Kay, still as feisty as the day I met you." Fox winked.

" You didn't think a little thing like having a baby would change the Kay you all know and love-or hate, depending on who you talk to."

" Of course. You could hear some pretty nasty things about me aswell. You're not alone Kay Bennett." He smiled genuinely at her.

" Could've fooled me." She stated as she started feeding Lex.

" Whoa! Looks like my clue to leave!"

" You've basically seen all of me, I'm not embarrassed, neither should you be." Smiled Kay. She loved the thought of making him uneasy, it was so much fun.

" No, no, I'll let you have time alone with her, but like I said, you're not alone. Anytime, come and see me, and if that walking mannequin you call a father bothers you again or forces Charity on you, you call me and I'll have them on a hit list so fast…."

Kay laughed and replied " I will, but I don't think they'll need to be killed, I'm a big girl."

" I know you are." Fox smiled and kissed Kay's forehead and Lex's as well. " Always a pleasure ladies." He said as he left.

He smiled as he closed the door and turned around to find himself face-to-face with Miguel.

" Hey, ah, Miguelito, you're a little too close for comfort."

" My name is Miguel, and just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

" I don't exactly follow, what exactly am I doing?" Fox answered irritated.

" Don't play dumb with me, Crane. Stay away from Kay. She doesn't need you screwing up her life more than it already is, she doesn't need you getting her hopes up just fr you to crush them. I've heard all about your past, and I don't want my baby to get subjected to that." Miguel stated.

"Really? Hmmm, tell me if my memory serves me correctly. You weren't even there to see Lex born, or help Kay with her during her pregnancy, so before you harass me again, I advise you to have evidence of your statement. Goodbye Michaelo."

  
" It's Miguel!" Miguel yelled as he pushed Fox. Fox turned around slowly and stared into Miguel's eyes with anger. 

" Are you really sure you wanna do this, I mean, you're going to get really hurt and you can't be a good father in a body cast."

" Who's Lex?"

" You're daughter. Alexandria Colynn. Lex for short."

" You have some nerve….."

" Miguel, don't start, just back away and go back to your precious girlfriend." Fox scoffed as he walked away down the hall.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been three months since Kay gave birth. She had decided to move out of Tabitha's house since it had become quite crowded when Tabitha gave birth. Kay had to work many jobs to provide for her and her daughter. Currently she was working as a bartender at " The Load of Mischief" strip bar. The night manager pleaded her to become a dancer, but Kay was so shy about showing her body after being pregnant. She lost all her weight but still felt self-conscious. But even though she was an excellent bartender, they were running out of exotic dancers and losing customers.

" Kay please, we need some excitement around here, we need to lure in the customers, and you would be excellent." Said the night manager, Manny.

" Manny, you know how I feel about it." Said Kay sternly.

" I know, I wouldn't want you to do anything that would make you upset." Manny sighed.

" Okay, then let me work, dammit!" Kay laughed.

Kay was serving everyone drinks when Kay turned around to see Fox Crane sitting on a barstool.

"Oh my god, Fox!" Kay exclaimed as she leaned across the bar to hug him.

" I haven't see you in so long Kay, not since you brought your darling daughter into this world. How is Lex?"

She kissed his cheek and stood back smiling.

" You remembered her name?"

" Of course I did. You didn't think I could forget two gorgeous ladies did you?"

" Fox I heard what happened with Miguel! He was so mad." Kay laughed at the memory.

" I assume he's being a good father then, I don't have to smash his scull?"

" No, no , he's alright. Lex deserves more, but what can you do." Kay sighed. Fox started to chuckle and looked at Kay and sighed.

" What? What's so funny Fox?" Kay demanded.

" I think you knocked over my Tequila and landed in it when you leaned across the bar."

Kay looked down and said, " Oh for god sakes," Kay forced a smile and tried to towel off but to no success. Fox continued to chuckle and she threw her towel at him. " I am going to find another shirt, I'll be right back."

Fox waited anxiously, tapping his finger of the bar, when a Blonde walked over to him hardly wearing anything. She began talking to him and he showed no interest, she stroked his cheek asking him if he wanted a drink. He held his shotglass up to her and gave her a tight lipped smile. He brushed her off and she walked off confused. 

Kay walked over to behind the bar and said, "What the hell Fox? That chick was totally hitting on you, why'd you just brush her off?"

" I'm here to talk to my beautiful friend, who I haven't seen in three months."

" If he haven't seen each other in three months, what makes us friends?" Kay shot back smiling wickedly.

"Oh, a girl after my own heart." Smiled Fox as he put his hand over his heart. "Actually how could I even think about her when you, my dear, are wearing….That." Fox stated not removing his eyes from wandering up her body.

" Yes, I know, it was the only not being worn, I can see why." Kay smirked as she arranged herself in the black, shiny, strapless corset.

" I think they saved it for you, because it looks….great." Fox said embarrassed. Kay just rolled her eyes

" You know what Fox, " Kay said as she leaned in, her face right up to his. He was breathing heavily and barely replied in a whisper, " What?"

Kay slowly stated as her lips touched his as she spoke.

" Body Shots" Kay laughed and Fox winked and then smirked.

" You're On, Bennett."

" Are you sure you can handle me, Crane?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 5

Music began to play as Kay stepped onto the bar, her black stiletto heels crept their way up to Fox. She kneeled down, her black stretch mini-skirt and shiny corset caused his hormones to go haywire. She grabbed his tie in her hand and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, " Let's go." He put his hand behind her head and whispered in her ear, " You ready to blown away?" She felt his hot breath and it sent a chill up her spine. 

She pulled him up off his stool as she laid down on the bar, she poured him his tequila, and he poured  salt on her chest and placed a lemon in her mouth. He licked the salt of her chest and she shivered in delight, he downed the Tequila and bit the lemon in her mouth. Everyone in the bar cheered loudly, and Fox and Kay smirked deviously at each other.

Kay went back behind the bar and told Fox to get on top. He looked at her and she smirked at him and said, " You didn't' think it was just me who was going to do that , did you? Aww Foxy, you should've known better." She gave him a wink .

" Yes, I should've expected that." He said as he hopped up on the bar. He took off his shirt as Kay looked at him up and down and said, " Nice, very, very nice." Fox looked a little embarrassed, but tired to brush it off. 

She poured salt on the lower part of his abdomen, poured her Tequila  and placed the lemon in his mouth. She slowly licked the salt up off of him, but continued licking all the way up to his mouth before taking the shot of Tequila. Fox was in amazement how he controlled himself, normally he would not have been able to lie there and let a woman lick his stomach, nevertheless a gorgeous woman he had a thing for, the moment they met. 

Kay placed her hand on his cheek as she bit the lemon and sucked on it. The whole bar cheered again.

It was a couple hours later and Kay and Fox definitely had a little to much to drink The crowded bar was definitely becoming a problem.

" Kay!" yelled Manny, " Kay, you gotta do something! Please." 

Kay giggled and grabbed Fox's tie and brought him extremely close to her and looked into his eyes trying no to laugh. " He wants me to strip." She slurred her words then burst out laughing.

Fox told her, " You should do it! Think of all the money you'll make for Lex, and I promise I'll keep those guys in line." Fox slurred steadily.

Kay slammed her palms down on the table and yelled out drunkenly, " Manny! Manny!" 

" Uh, right here Kay."

" I'll get up on the stage and strip, but only to clam them down." Then she laughed. Fox helped her over the bar and up onto the stage.

" I'll be right here." Fox said sitting down across from the platform.

She started  swaying to the music, getting the feel  of everything, of being on stage while other men looked at her, of course her being drunk helped in the process. She did notice Fox  couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled  to herself at this, it felt so good not to be scheming to get Miguel, she was free to live her life now. Everything was going her way, yes, she could feel it, this was going to be Kay Bennett's year. 

She began to dance against the pole and cheers and whistles were heard but she didn't take her eyes off Fox. He was handsome and charming, but definitely the wrong guy for her.

Fox just sat their in awe of Kay Bennett. The way she moved just had him enticed. He had to have her. After Whitney, he didn't think he could live or move on, but he had to come to terms with it, just like Kay did about Miguel. His playboy ways had disappeared when he thought he loved Whitney, and they hadn't resurfaced. He felt sparks with Kay. She intrigued him so much, he was aching for more. Kay slid to the floor doing the middle splits, her hand still on the pole and slid over to Fox.

He sat up straight, what she just did turned him on so much, he wanted her so badly it ached. She told him to come closer, and she put one of her hands through his hair and brought his face even closer to hers.

 ' Oh God he's Hot'  Thought Kay as she whispered in his ear, " Help me get my top off."

Fox abruptly backed up and looked at her.

" My top…it unties in the back. I can't reach it, would you mind?"

Fox cleared his throat nervously , " Ahh, sure." And cleared his throat again , " It's…ahh..ties."

" Yes, could you undo it please?"

Fox stopped and turned her around. He reached into his wallet and pulled out an $100 bill. Her eyes opened wide and he said, " I will pay you for a lap dance."  

She smiled at him and mouthed 'Okay'. She smirked  and gave him a lap dance. It felt as though electricity was passing between both of them, neither one of them understanding. She straddled him and he gulped. That's when she leaned down really close and said, " Time for me to go back on stage." She smiled wickedly at him and he smiled widely. 

After stripping, she got dressed and sat in Fox's lap. She told him, " Thank you for the wonderful evening, I doubt I will ever forget it." The both had a good laugh and she kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

She was ecstatic, she never made so much money in one night. Her and Lex lived in a pretty dumpy apartment but it was all she could afford, at least she had enough for rent for a couple of months. 

She was walking along the sidewalk of downtown Harmony at 2 in the morning. She cursed herself as she should have worn pants tonight. She brought her black fake fur jacket up around her neck as she heard a car behind her. She didn't really think anything of it until it became driving beside her slowly. She looked over to see a black lino roll its window down and heard a familiar voice.

" Kay Bennett. I would advise against walking the streets at night wearing what you're wearing. It could prove to put you in quite the predicament."

" Fox Crane, How blatantly truthful. So you're saying I look like a working girl." 

" Quite the contrary! A maniac could come up to you and something horrible could happen. Would you like a drive home?" Fox asked sincerely.

Kay stopped and smiled and obliged as she stepped into the limo.

" Good, now where is your daughter? Not with some babysitter I hope."

" No, no, she's at Miguel's for the night, which means Pilar will be taking care of her.' Kay said with disappointment.

"It's a shame Miguel can't be a real man and take matters into his own hands, this is just irresponsible." Fox said irritated.

" I know, but I can't stop him form seeing his daughter, and I don't want to. I just want to go to sleep." Kay said as she yawned.

" Okay, where do you live?"

" In the apartment building across from the Red Light Sex Store on Lexington Drive."

" You have got to be kidding? You are not going to stay there, it's unsafe. You can stay in my penthouse with me." Fox said.

" No, no Fox, I don't want to intrude." 

" Now way, you're staying with me and that's final."

" Alright Fox, if you insist." Say said defeated.

" I do." Beamed Fox.

Kay smiled at him and he gave her hand a squeeze.

" So tell me all about this scary looking blonde, named Charity? She looks like she escaped the insane asylum."

" Actually she did, sort of. Well, it all started at the annual Harmony carnival…" Kay began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 6

Fox unlocked the door to his penthouse and turned to let Kay enter first. She looked around the room to see a warm furnished living room that probably cost a fortune.

" Make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?"

"Trying to get me all liquored up?"

"Ahh, yes, that is the plan, then to get you into bed of course." Fox smirked.

"Of course." Kay said jokingly before letting out a big yawn.

"Tired I see?"

Kay shrugged  and responded, " Just a big night, that's all. Where's my drink?"

"Ah, straight to the point eh? How about some Brandy? I learned from my father to always have enough Brandy around."

"That's fine." Kay said sitting down.

Fox stood up and walked over to the bar to retrieve Kay's drink and he handed it to her.

" Thanks." She said as she smiled up at him. 

He sat down next to her and said, "So, what did you have in mind, gorgeous?"

"Fox, don't start." Kay said warningly.

"What? Aw, come on, What did I do wrong now?"

" Just, don't. I'm not one of your conquests."

" You never were Kay." Fox said with sincerity.

She looked into his warm brown eyes, which showed his past was anything but warm. He looked  into hers, and saw the same.

"I'm sorry." Kay said barely in a whisper. " I just don't want to get hurt again." She said sadly.

" So you put up a fence and are rude to make sure nobody hurts you again. Not Miguel, not your mother, not even a guy who wants to get to know you, who hasn't  been able to get you out of his head and no matter what he does he can't seem to get a grip on anything but you." By the time Fox was finished he had spoken in a whisper.

" I know you've been hurt too Fox. I can see it in your eyes. You put on this cocky persona, and you have one night stands with every pretty girl you see. Because if you're not attached you can't get hurt, but you did. You were hurt by Whitney, and I know how you feel, but I just couldn't take getting hurt, not like that Fox." By the time Kay had finished tears were streaming down her face. 

Fox needed a moment to realize she was the only one who ever actually knew what he was feeling. He cupped her face in his hands, looked her straight in the eyes and said, " I will never hurt you. I promise Kay, I will never hurt you."

Kay started crying and Fox took her in his arms and stroked her hair. After she calmed down a little bit, he sat her up and she reached straight for her glass of Brandy and downed the whole glass.

" Whoa! Whoa! Easy, easy." Fox said taking the empty glass from her, " Something tells me you'd get along great with my father, you both share a love of hard liquor." He said, then laughed.

" Yeah, I really needed that, funny you should say that I'd get along with your father, everyone who meets me says I'd fit right in with the Cranes."

" Because you have a drinking problem?" Fox asked confused.

" No1" Kay smacked his arm, " No, because we're both scheming, cruel, and manipulating people to our advantages, and every body hates the Cranes, saying I was like them, was a way out of saying they hated me."

Kay sighed and Fox didn't know why he did it, but he leaned down, and kissed Kay. It was tender and gentle but the sparks they felt all night were still there. He pulled away as her eyes fluttered open.

" This is not a pity party." He smiled at her and she slowly smiled back at him and asked, " Why?"

" Because it felt right." Fox had no idea what else to say. Kay stroked his cheek with her hand and leaned in and said, " So does this." 

Her lips crushed against his, and began lip locking with her until she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She was feisty, he could tell from her kisses.

He put his hand behind her neck and stood up taking her with him. She started taking his shirt off, and ran her hands across his toned, muscular, body. She took his shirt off and hung onto it as they began making their way to Fox's bedroom, but stopping a few times to pin each other against a wall or two.

They finally made their way to his bedroom and Kay dropped his shirt on the floor, and nibbled on Fox's lower lip. 'God, this woman drives me crazy!' he thought to himself.

They started undressing each other, each article of clothing not coming off fast enough. Then they collapsed onto the bed together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Really sorry it's so short guys. But I promise I'll have the next chapter up really soon. Please review, tell me how I can make it better.  I already have 15 chapters to this story and there will be more. Hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: whoa dudes, I don't own them, never will.

Author's note: I'm glad people reviewed, even though it's a small number I think I should be getting some more later on, when the story takes off. It may be chapter 7, but it's just the beginning, and the major thing hasn't even happened yet! Please be patient and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kay awoke to the sun shining through the penthouse curtains. Kay felt like her head had been hit with a sledgehammer. She opened her eyes and looked around, ' Oh God!' She thought to herself. 'This is Fox's room. What the hell did you do Kay?!' She thought as she turned over to see a very naked Fox Crane beside her.

She smacked her forehead with her palm which only intensified the pain she was experiencing in her head. She sat up and said, " Oh God, Oh God!" Which woke up Fox.

He sat up and started kissing her neck. She turned around with a pleading look.

" What? What's wrong Kay?" Fox said with concern. 

Kay frowned and said, " I'm really sorry, this was never supposed to happen. We were both really vulnerable and not to mention drunk. I took advantage of the situation, I'm really sorry Fox." Kay said sadly.

" No, no Kay. I'm sorry I took advantage of the situation, we both did. I'm not going to regret it. I had a great night, one of the best in my life actually, and not just because we slept together." 

" No, I don't regret it, as long as it didn't change anything between us. Miguel was my best friend, it all changed when I developed feelings for him, and you're all I could ask for in a friend. But I do not wanna risk losing you, if I develop feelings for you. We have to stay friends." Kay scanned his face, trying to read him once more.

" Kay, I completely understand, I would never want to make you upset, ever. I value you too much." 

He smiled at her and she smiled back, until she got a queasy feeling.

" Kay are you alright?" Fox asked her as she ran to his on suite bathroom and began to throw up.

" No one has ever gotten sick after sleeping with me. Uh oh, this can't be a good sign." He said laughing.

" Fox, I'm so sorry. I must have drank way too much last night, my head is killing me." She said groaning.

" Kay, would you like some breakfast? Maybe one of my shirts instead of wearing my sheet?" He said laughing. He could hear her gargling mouthwash, she must have seen what time it was because she replied,

" No, I'll take a rain check on the breakfast, but I would like to have some clothes," She said as she came out of the bathroom, "Because mine, seem to have gone missing." She said as she checked under the bed to find one of her stilettos and found the other, under the covers. " Must've been one hell of a night last night…" sighed Kay. Bits and pieces of the night were coming back to her.

" Hey, uh I don't know where your clothes are right at the moment but I might have something for you. When I first came home from boarding school, I shrunk some of my clothes. I'm sure they'll fit you." He held out a pile and Kay smiled and took them.

She came out of Fox's room wearing her black stiletto heels, a pair of cotton black boxer shorts that definitely shrunk in the wash, because they were hot pants on her. Also a black tight Led Zeppelin tee that was definitely old.

With her hair messed up and extremely black eyeliner that smeared a little low gave the impression of a rock chick. Fox stood in awe as she stepped out.

" Whoa, that is hot." He said in disbelief.

" Uh, huh. Well I'm just going home and changing. Then I'm going straight to work." Kay said.

"Well I'd rethink the whole not taking a shower thing." Fox said laughing.

" I took one right before work last night, I have no other choice, I have to get going!" Kay said annoyed

" But I really would. You smell like Tequila and sex." Fox tried to contain his laughter and winked at her. 

She narrowed  her eyes at him and said, " Ha ha, real funny. Then how am I going to get home in time? It'll take me forever to walk!" Kay whined.

" Here." Said Fox handing her the keys to his sports car.

" Oh my god, are you sure?" Kay asked in disbelief.

" What are friends for?" Fox smiled and put his arms out. 

She ran into them and said, " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she kissed his cheek and squealed in delight. 

She ran out the door and he watched her out of his window speed out of the parking lot. He chuckled to himself and said, " You will love me Kay. I know it, I will make you mine and no one will ever hurt you again."

Kay sped down the street in Fox's silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Windows down, trying to get some fresh air, But when she heard the guitar riff to Highway to Hell by AC/DC she cranked it up and sang along loudly.

" Come on Fox," She said to herself as she rummaged thought the glove box until she found cigarettes. She opened up the package and put on in her mouth as she checked her pockets for her lighter, " Dammit" She said cursing herself, but snapped her fingers and checked the glove compartment once more during a red light at an intersection.

" Bingo." She said flicking open the metal lighter, she lit the cigarette just about to take a drag but saw her mother walking around the streets with Charity and Jessica.

Deciding she didn't want to be lecture of the day, she flung it out the window and cursed herself as the light turned green, she sped out of the intersection so fast her mother noticed and tsked at it, " You know girls, some people in this town are really dangerous. Did you see that young lady? She looked like a tramp, I'm glad you're all ok." Grace smiled.

" Don't worry about it Aunt Grace, some people just have issues that cause them to act out and receive attention.' Charity smiled trying to cheer her up.

" Yeah mom, don't worry about it." Said Jessica.

But Grace couldn't shake the thought of the strange looking girl in the speeding car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

okie dokie dudes, I hope you all liked it. And please review, it makes me want to update faster. It can be anything, and if you have any ideas I'll gladly like to listen to them! Next chapter is scary! lol well I think it is. But I get freaked out easily. :D


	9. Chapter 8

Kay ran as best as she could up the stairs in her stilettos. She held her hands on the dingy red walls to steady herself. She almost fell on the floor when she tripped on the last step, but caught herself.

She made her way to her door and tried to unlock it but was interrupted by a guy.

" You just move in here?" he said looking around the hallway suspiciously.

" Yep." Replied Kay uninterested. 

He came up right behind her and said, " A pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be in a place like this. It can be dangerous. A lot freaks."

She turned around and replied, " Like you?" she scowled at him and went back to trying to find the right key. 

He put his hands on her waist and said, " You shouldn't try to fight."

This was getting too creepy for her. She turned around as she said, " Don't touch me, ever." As she pushed him away and tried to walk into her apartment. 

He grabbed her neck and pulled her to him and said to her, " Next time you go against me, your last breath will be through a plastic bag." And he pushed her back in.

She slammed the door and her fingers couldn't operate fast enough to lock it. She couldn't stop shaking but managed to collect herself to look through the peephole in the door to see him wave at the peephole. 

She ran to the bathroom to take a shower, as soon as she got in she started crying. Wishing she had taken Fox up on his offer for breakfast. But she had to go get ready, she just put it out of her mind. She was dressed in a gray dress skirt and matching blazer with a light pink camisole tank top underneath, with her black stiletto heels. She had her hair back in a low messy bun  and had accented her grayish blue eyes with a smoky black eyeliner.

She checked the peephole once again and no one was there. She gripped her keys, opened the door slightly to lock it. She shut the door and ran down the steps and out into the parking lot and didn't stop until she got inside the car.

She put her hands on the wheel, and pressed her forehead against her hands.

A knocking sound startled her; she looked up and in her window saw an older man tapping.

She was relieved and put the key in the ignition and pressed the button to put the window down.

"Excuse me , miss?" said the kind older man.

" Yes?" she asked a little weary.

" When you were running, you dropped your purse." He said as he showed her the black handbag.

" Oh, thank you very much." She said as she took it from him and He smiled and walked away.

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to her day job as a secretary for the Harmony Crime Lab. During her lunch break she received a phone call from Fox.

" Hey, how are you?"

" I'm alright, I guess." Said Kay nervously.

" What? What's wrong?" asked Fox with concern.

" Nothing." She said trying to brush it off.

" No, Kay tell me what's wrong." Fox said worried.

" It's just this creepy guy, at my apartment. He was pretty creepy but I just brushed it off until he started touching me-" She was cut off when Fox interrupted.

" He started touching you?! He's dead, I'm going to kill him, I-" But it was his turn to be cut off.

" Yeah, he was touching me, then when I pushed him away he threatened to kill me." She said letting out a breath.

Fox was silent for a couple seconds then said, " Kay, you can't possibly stay there."

"Well, where else am I supposed to go?"

" You can live with me." Fox stated.

" Fox…" Kay drifted on warningly.

" What?"

" Do you remember what I said this morning? We have to stay friends." She reminded him.

" Yes, I'm being a friend. I'll get all your stuff and you'll have your own bedroom and everything." He said hoping she'd take him up on his offer.

" What about Lex?"

"What about her? Of course she's living there too."

"Ok, Fox. We'll try it." She said sighing in defeat.

" I don't want you or your daughter in danger, and staying there, you're in direct danger."

" Alright Fox, Thank you very much. You know I'm really lucky to have a friend like you." She smiled over the phone.

" No, I am the lucky one." He said, " But I have to go and pick up all your things, you'll never have to go back there again." He said defensively. 

"Thanks Fox, ooh I gotta get back to work, I'm getting the evil eye from my supervisor. I'll pick up Lex after work and come by."

" See you then"

" Bye Fox." She turned her phone off and apologized to her supervisor and went back to her desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kay drove to Pilar's house in Fox's Aston Martin, she didn't know how many people were staring, but it felt good to be the center of attention without doing something wrong.

She arrived at Pilar's door and knocked. She smoothed her hair back and smiled as soon as the door opend to reveal Pilar.

" Pilar! Thank you so much for looking after Lex for so long. It really helped me out, I hope you didn't mind." Kay laughed.

" Oh not at all. She is so lovely. I understand you're trying to provide for you and your daughter. I hope Miguel is paying child support, I assume." She said.

" Um, I haven't really gotten a check yet." Kay tried to laugh it off nervously.

" Dios Mio, I will talk to him Kay. Please come inside." She said while standing aside the door. Kay smiled and nodded while entering.

" Miguel, kay is here." Pilar yelled, but there was no answer.

" Kay they should be in the living room, go on in."  

Kay walked into the living room with Pilar trailing behind.

Kay looked for Miguel, and then she saw Charity. Charity was holding her baby. She saw fire. She wanted to kill Charity. She wanted to strangle her to death. But she remembered she couldn't have any violence around her daughter.

" Give me my daughter." Kay said coldly as she glared at Charity.

" Uh, sure Kay."  Charity said a little nervous as she saw the look Kay had given her.

Kay took her daughter and propped her up. " Where's Miguel?" Kay said harshly.

" Uh, he's in the kitchen." Charity said trying to not make eye contact.

Kay turned around and headed towards to kitchen, and Charity called out, " She's a really good baby, Kay." But Kay made no effort to respond, and continued to head towards to kitchen to find Miguel.

He was sitting at the kitchen table playing solitaire. He looked up and said, " Kay.."

" What the hell Miguel!" She screamed at him.

" Kay don't scream near the baby." Miguel said scolding her. 

She couldn't believe this, so she called Pilar in and passed Lex to her.

" I do not need parenting lessons from you, of all people."  Kay said harshly.

" Kay, what are you talking about?" Said Miguel irritated.

" This is your time to spend with your daughter, What the HELL is she doing with CHARITY!!" screamed Kay.

" Kay, I love her, she's going to be in the baby's life." Said Miguel trying to calm her down.

" Yes Miguel, you love her, I know. The whole town knows, BUT she has a mother, me, not Charity. I told you she is to be no where near Charity. And you can't say the reason Lex has to be in Charity's arms while you're in here playing solitaire is because you love her. What the hell does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?!" ,Screamed Kay in a fit of rage.

" Answer me Miguel. Dammit Miguel, do you even have an answer?" She stared at him and rubbed her temples. " You don't, ok well I have something to say. I ever catch Charity near my daughter, you will never see her again, but by the way, you probably wouldn't care. Since you don't care about her welfare. It's been three months and I haven't seen a single check." Kay said exasperated. 

  
" Miguel, why hasn't Kay received her check yet?"

" Mama, I should have told you sooner, " Miguel started, " I lost my job at the cannery."

" Oh, how come Miguel?" Asked Pilar with concern.

" Because, I couldn't stand to be away form Charity. It was right after me and her finally got back together, I needed to be with her, and they said I didn't come in enough to work, so they fired me." Miguel said trying to prove his point.

" But Miguel, you have Kay and your child to look after."

" No, Pilar, it's ok, I can see he doesn't want to have anything to do with us." Kay said as she grabbed her daughter and was about to leave.

" No Kay, I do care, I promise I'll get a job, just let me see her." Miguel pleaded.

Kay looked at him for a couple seconds and said, " Fine, Charity ever goes near Lex, I'm setting a restraining order on you and her." Kay said completely serious.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but it became even thicker when Charity came in.

" Kay, I came to say goodbye to Lex, She's such a cute baby. I can't wait till the next time you bring her over." Charity oozed.

" Uh huh." Kay said un-amused. 

Just then Luis walked in, " Who's Aston Martin is that in the driveway?" he said in disbelief.

" Oh, that's mine." Kay said.

" That's yours Kay? How did you pay for it?" asked Miguel.

" Well, I'm just borrowing it." Stated Kay.

" Whose is it?" asked Luis.

Kay stalled for a few seconds then replied, " It's a really good friend of mine's." she said smiling.

" Yeah, who?" pestered Luis. 

'Damn You Luis!' Kay thought to herself. " Fox Crane" she said smiling.

" You're friends with Fox Crane?" asked Miguel.

" Yeah." Said Kay.

" How can you be friends with him? He's arrogant, rude and he hurts people, he's a Crane for god sakes Kay!" Miguel yelled at her.

" Yeah, and I've been told I'm like a Crane, and we have a lot in common."

"Kay, he's using you. You're going to wind up hurt." Miguel stated.

" Miguel, he's my friend. You should recognize the word, you used to be mine."  Kay scowled.

" Miguel, why don't you want Kay to be friends with Fox?" Charity asked sweetly.

" He's just bad news. Charity." Miguel said while staring at Kay.

" Pilar, thanks for watching Lex. Bye Luis, Miguel, Charity."

Kay walked over to the car and kissed Lex's head and apologized for having to put up with Charity. She opened the door and then smacked her forehead. She completely forgot there was no car seat.

The best she could do was put her sleeping daughter in the front seat on her back. She took off her blazer and set it beside Lex so she wouldn't roll off the seat.

She got to Fox's penthouse and knocked on his door. He opened it and ushered her inside. He led her straight to the other bedroom which would now become hers.

He had Lex's crib and things as well as Kay's set up. She put Lex down in her crib and turned around and hugged Fox and sighed. 

He rubbed her shoulders and she told him all about her run in with the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and her cousin. He told her she should go to bed and she obliged.

It was a couple hours later Kay awoke from her sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what that guy had said to her. ' Kay get a grip on yourself!' she said to herself as she lied back down but no such luck.

She got up out of bed in her Red silk short nightie. She ran into Fox's room. She peered in to see him sleeping tangeled in his white comforter. She went in and perred down at him and touched his shoulder. 

'Damn, did he ever look good' She thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. 'No Kay.' She thought, ' Do not start this'. She put it in the back of her mind as she tapped his shoulder again and whispered his name.

" Fox….Fox…"

He opened his eyes and saw her, " Kay? What's up?"

" I can't sleep, I just keep thinking of what that creep said and…" She stopped and sniffed trying not to cry, " I'd feel a lot safer if you'd let me sleep with you." She pleaded.

" Of course." He said kindly, " Hop in." He lifted up the comforter and she slid in. He put his arm around her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

yes long chapter I know. I'd like to take a moment and say I don't advise nor do I participate in driving with a baby laying on the front seat, but Fox has a sports car and what would he be doing with a car seat? Besides the fact it just very well have only 2 seats. Human Error sorry folks. So yes, I got the idea of the creepy neighbor from watching an eppie of CSI where a guy lives in the girl's attic and strangles her with a plastic bag, but there is nothing else similar SO NO LAW SUITS, Savvy? lol sorry I saw Pirates of the Caribbean 4 times. Please review! :D


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will. Unless…some freak-of-nature incident leaves me in total control of whatever they do. * grins evilly *

 Please review ! I will love you forever and I will update faster, I know that's what you all wanna hear,  because when school starts up again, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the past two weeks Kay made a habit of always sleeping in Fox's bed. At first it was just supposed to be for one night, just a one-time thing to get over her fear. But it turned into every night. She was terrified and Fox could see that, so instead of her crawling into his bed in the wee hours in the morning, he suggested they just go to sleep in the same bed. Kay was a bit hesitant at first but then she finally gave in.

Kay woke up and looked at the digital clock, it was 8:00, the usual time she got up but she was so tired, she looked next to her and Fox wasn't in bed.

She said up and said, " Fox?" but no answer. She tried again, " Fox?" but no luck. She got up out of bed and walked out into the living room to see Fox sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of Irish Cream flavoured coffee.

" Hey." She smiled at him.

" Hey, how was your sleep? " he asked walking up to make her some coffee too.

" It was good, ut I'm still so tired, I don't get it."

He turned to her and pulled her into a big hug. She hugged him back and buried her face into his shirt. She let out a muffle and said, " I'm lucky to have you. Me and Lex."

Fox laughed and stroked her hair and reassured her, " I think I'm the lucky one."

They were interrupted by the ringing of Kay's cell phone. She searched her purse for her phone and turned it on.

" Hello?" Kay answered.

" Kay, Honey." Said the voice on the other end.

" Daddy!" Kay exclaimed.

Fox busied himself preparing Kay's coffee.

" Hey, how are you and Lex doing?" asked Sam.

" Oh, we're very good." Beamed Kay.

" I tried calling you at home, but it said your line was disconnected. Do you need money? It's not a-" Sam was cut off by Kay.

" No, no daddy." Kay said nervously, " The phone line had to be reworked so they had to disconnect everything, and I don't need any money." Kay said, and silently hoping he believed it.

" Okay honey, you're still coming over for dinner tonight right? We really miss you."

" Yes, don't worry, Lex and I will be there, but can I bring a friend?" Kay pleaded sweetly hoping her father wouldn't decline her request.

Fox heard this and was intrigued. He turned around and handed her coffee to her. She took it from him and mouthed 'Thank You' and smiled at him. He mouthed back 'Your Welcome' and winked at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly.

" Ah, Sure sweetie. Well I gotta go now, remember, be over around 5, can't wait to see you and Lex." 

"And my friend." Kay replied.

" Yes, of course, I love you honey." Sam said. 

" I love you too Daddy." She smiled as she hung up. She looked at Fox and he tried to keep from laughing.

" Is this why you wanted both  of us to have the day off?" he asked smiling.

Kay nodded shamefully.

" Please, will you go? I have to explain to my dad why I'm living with you, and who you are."

" My, My Kay. You're already inviting me over to meet the in-laws. Tsk tsk. This relationship is moving along quickly don't you agree?" he asked smiling devilishly.

Kay laughed outwardly and replied, " The only thing that's going to be moving along quickly is the three of us in your Aston Martin going shopping for clothes for tonight." She said smiling as she took the keys out of her purse. She dangled them in front of his face. 

He replied confidently, " Ah, those keys to MY car were only a loan. I shall be acquiring those back from you." He said as he grabbed them from her hands as a shocked look appeared on her face and he continued, " and because it's MY car, we shall not be going shopping."

Kay's jaw dropped and she let out a tiny high pitched, " UH!"

Fox laughed at her, but then she said, " Well, we can still go shopping if I TAKE  the keys back." As she grabbed them and ran out of the kitchen. 

He ran after her and she jangled the keys to him from across the couch. He faked right and she went to the left. He faked left and she went to the right.  He tried jumping straight at her but he only ended up on the couch as she ran towards the television.

Fox had a plan. He went towards Lex's play pen and picked her up. Kay forgot all about the chase and ran toward Fox holding her daughter.

" Lexi, Baby." Kay cooed as her daughter as Fox passed Lex to Kay. But as he did he grabbed the keys from her.

" Ah, your one weakness, never underestimate the power of the almighty Fox!" He said as he flexed his muscles.

Kay kissed Lex's head and set her down and ran after Fox and jumped on his back. She wouldn't fall off him until he leaned back of the couch, but she took him down with her and started beating him with a pillow.

" Okay, Okay" he said in between throws.

" Kay!" he pleaded and it was followed by an , " Ow! That one was tufted!" 

She dropped it and put her hands to her mouth, " Oh my god Fox! I'm so sor-" She was cut off when he put her in a headlock. They began to wrestling on the floor.

Fox said out of breath, " you wouldn't' be so distracted by trying to act like a lady because you're wearing a nightie."

" Oh, Fox, I really don't care and I'm NOT distracted." She said struggling to get on top of him and restrain him.

" Really, even though you're not wearing anything underneath?" he questioned.  He was getting nervous. He found her attractive and this was hot. Them wrestling gon the floor and she's not wearing any panties? It was hard to believe they were 'Only Friends' as she had put it.

" Yes, I'm not wearing any panties, but that's so I can distract you!" she said as she got on top of him, restraining him.

He looked at her panting and said, " Ok, Ok, fine. We'll go shopping, but it's not because you won. It's because I wanted too." He said matter-of-factly.

She thought to herself, 'Who is he trying to convince? Me or himself ?!'

She said innocently, " I know, " before smirking devilishly. 

" Go get dressed!" he yelled to her jokingly.

" Yes, master!" She said winking and entered her bedroom laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you all enjoyed it, and please remember to review, it motivates me and tell me what you guys wanna see, if I can work it in, I will :D I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but it's late and I wanted to get this up as fast as I could.


	11. Chapter 10

Whoa Buddy, I got lots of reviews at FF.net, but not as much at coffeerooms. But hey that's ok. I love you all for loving my story! Yay!

Disclaimer: Not mine. 'nuff said. I mean really. I think everyone knows your only writing fan fiction, if you weren't you'd be some big time writer for a large cooperation, living on a huge estate drinking lovely alcoholic drinks by the pool. I don't even have a job. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fox was sitting on the couch playing with Lex waiting for Kay.

" Kay! Are you ready yet?!" he yelled towards the bedroom.

" Almost! You can't rush these things!" she yelled back out at him.

Fox shook his head and laughed as he continued to play with Lex.

" Women!" he said to the laughing child, " don't ever get like that. Wait, what am I saying, it's in your genes! You're doomed!" he laughed and Lex grabbed his nose.

Kay came into the living room and giggled at the sight. She put her hands on her hips and said, " What exactly, is my daughter doomed from?"

Fox laughed and responded " Heard that did you? She's doomed to spend forever getting ready," Kay gave hima look and he continued. " But it's worth it." He walked over and handed Lex to Kay.

He kissed Kay's cheek and then kissed Lex's. Lex made kissing noises and Kay laughed.

" As always, You look beautiful Kay." Fox said looking her up and down.

Kay responded, " As do you."

" Ah, I do not recall ever being called beautiful, but shall I take it as a compliment?" He asked laughing.

Kay stood back and checked him out, " Ok, ok, not only do you look beautiful, you look sexy and I want to jump in the sac with you." She said giving him a friendly peck on the lips.

" Hey! How come your allowed to kiss me and I can't kiss you." Fox said whining.

" Because. You'll slip me the tongue, handsome." She said smileing. She was wearing a sleek form fitting black dress, her hair was down and it was curled under.

" Ouch!" he said putting his hand over his heart and pretended to pull something out, " I believe this knife is yours?"

" Fox, don't take it serious, I was kidding." She said holding his face in her free hand.

He leaned in and kissed her. She felt his soft warm lips and then she felt him deepen the kiss and she kissed back with passion that she felt from him. He pulled away and stared into her big eyes.

" I guess you were right about the tongue thing." He said. 

She bit her lip and straightened out his white dress shirt, which made him look very sophisticated with black dress pants and his hair was in its regular messy look.

" We better get going, they'll be expecting us."

" Of course. Let's go." He said while grabbing his keys.

" Oh, and Fox?" She stopped him.

" Yes, Kay?"

" Thanks." She said smiling.

" For what?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

She paused and smiled, " Everything." She walked up to him holing Lex and grabbed for his hand.

" You too, babe." He said kissing her hand and they walked out of the apartment and locked the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Bennett's house was full. It wasn't just a family dinner, it was basically the whole town. When the doorbell rang Grace opened the door and greeted her daughter with a smile. She let them in and everyone looked to the door in shock.

Kay spoke up, " Hey everyone, most of you know, my friend Fox." 

Everyone gasped in shock. Miguel stood up abruptly and said loudly, " You brought HIM here! Kay you are so inconsiderate!"

" Miguel…Calm down." Kay said trying to brush him off, " Anyway, Mom, Daddy, Fox is a really good friend of mine. He's helped me get through some really hard times." Kay said trying to convince them.

" Kay, I know my brother, he's not a good person." Warned Ethan.

" I used to really good friends with Fox, he's changed so much, you should be happy that Kay has found such a great friend." Theresa reassured them.

" Well, Kay. I'm glad you've found a good friend. Fox nice to meet you." Same said as he outreached his hand for Fox to shake it. Fox shook his hand and Grace was baffled.

" Sam! How can you let our daughter hand around with him, we'ver heard the stories! Ethan is not too fond of him, and we're just supposed to let our daughter be subjected to him?" Grace said not believing what her husband was allowing.

" Well Grace, I think Kay is old enough to decide who she's friends with." 

Kay bit her lip and said, " I'm so glad you're happy for me Daddy, but I had to move out of my apartment, it was really dangerous. So, Fox here, offered me to come live with him. It's this huge penthouse with huge rooms for me and Lex." She just neglected to mention she was sleeping in Fox's bed. 'Details, Details' she thought to herself.

" You're living with him? Kay, are you sure it's ok? I mean you can come and live back home." Sam said.

" No, Mr. Bennett, Kay is perfectly welcome . I don't like seeing a friend in trouble. Besides it can get lonely , she's perfect company." Fox beamed.

Sam smiled and put his hands on Kay's shoulders and looked in her eyes and asked, " Kay, are you sure honey?"

Kay laughed and said, " Yes Daddy, me and Fox have so much fun. I'm really happy. He looks out for us." Kay couldn't stop smiling.

" Ok sweetie, Well dinner should be ready soon."

Kay turned back to Fox and hugged him.

" Wow! I can't believe he's ok with it!"

"Well why wouldn't he be? He knows I'm brilliant." Fox said jokingly.

Grace saying, "Kay, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" interrupted them.

" Mom, I'm talking to Fox right now." Kay said annoyed.

" Yes, this should only take a minute." Said Grace pulling Kay by the arm into the kitchen.

" Mother, I am not a child anymore! You can't treat me like this!" yelled Kay pulling her arm free.

" Oh yes I can. I am your mother and you are a guest in my home." Grace said icily.

" What is the matter with you? Why are you so hell bent on making my life miserable?" Kay questioned.

" You did that all by yourself Kay. And what's with you and Fox?  We all know he's just a rich player who doesn't give a damn about you. What's all this about him being lonely and you being the perfect company? And you have fun? You're sleeping with him aren't you? You're going around being a little slut! I thought you would have learned from the last time you slept around, you got pregnant." Grace said lividly.

" Mother, I do not appreciate these accusations. You can never have faith in me!" Kay screamed.

" That's because you never give me reason to Kay, if you try to break up Miguel and Charity, it won't work, it never will." Grace said warningly.

" Don't worry, I'm not here to  break up the happy couple, Lex is my first priority." 

" I hope so Kay." Grace said as she narrowed her eyes and walked out.

" Oh My God!" Kay yelled out to no one in particular.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the living room Fox was about to be confronted by Ivy.

Fox was standing in the living room holding Lex when Ivy wheeled up.

" Fox, what's going on?" inquired Ivy rudely.

" I don't follow Mother?" Fox said.

" Oh come now Fox, don't play dumb with me. What is with this newfound 'friendship' with Kay, if that's what you want to call it."

" Yes, that is what I call it, because we are friends."

" Right Fox, I know you well enough, do not get involved with Kay Bennett. She's noting but trouble, her and that child she makes you carry around. Don't you see Fox? You're her nanny."

Fox scoffed at the comment.

' This little girl is very important to me , and so is Kay. And I do not want to hear you speak ill of either of them."

Ivy was left with a shocked look on her face as Fox walked away.

" Fox, I see you had just as lovely as a talk with you're mother." Kay said coming over to him.

" That bad huh?"

" Worse, she called me a slut." Sighed Kay.

Fox took Kay by the hand and led her away form the crowd. 

" Kay, you know that's not true right? Don't listen to her, she wants to get under your skin."

Kay sighed again and said, " I know, but still mothers are supposed to love their children. But my mother,  she doesn't show me love."

" Mine either."

" I just look at Lex and can't imagine not loving her, or treating her like my mother did, me." Kay said sadly.

" That's because you're an excellent mother." Fox smiled genuinely at her.

" Thanks Fox, you always know how to make me feel better." She said as she put her hand on top of his.

" Anytime gorgeous." He winked at her and she smiled.

" Dinner's Ready!" Yelled Sam.

" ooh, time to eat! I'm starved!" Said Kay.

Everyone gather around the table to eat dinner, in peace….hopefully!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there's Chapter 10. Hope that was entertaining enough for you all! So you know the drill, Review or I'll hunt you down. lol :D


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still do not own them.

Author's note: Wow, thank you all for the reviews. School will be starting up soon so there may be a slight decline on how fast I may post these chapters. I'm having a bit of writers block in the later chapters, I know what I want to happen but I'm not sure how I'm going to make it all fit together, oh well. This is where it gets repetitive..Please review! It's not too much difficulty. I do it to every chapter and story I read, I would really appreciate it, Thank you. :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kay and Fox stepped into the Hallway after Dinner. Purposely missing dessert, Kay didn't want to subject Fox or her daughter to her mother's god awful tomato soup cake.

" Well Kay," Said Sam holding his sleeping grandchild, " It's too bad you couldn't stay for dessert."

Kay responded, " Yeah, it really is a shame." She widened her eyes at Fox, telling him she was lying. " Yeah, but we got to get back. This little one needs to go to bed, since she's going to Miguel's tomorrow." Kay smiled as she touched her daughter's cheek.

" Alright then, see you later Kay, Fox, Lex." He said as he handed Lex to Kay.

" Thank you Mr. Bennett. Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Bennett."

Grace gave Fox an evil look.

" Thanks mom, daddy." Said Kay waving.

" Let's go." Said Fox a little too excited.

They got outside and Kay said, " Aren't we a little eager to leave?"

" Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

They shared a laugh and entered the Aston Martin.

As they sped out of the Bennett driveway like a bat out of hell, Grace was standing in the doorway.

" I know that car. That girl downtown, that was Kay!" Grace exclaimed as she ran inside and called out, " Jessica! Charity!" Grace needed to tell them about Kay's wild ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Kay put Lex in her crib she came back out to the living room to where Fox was.

" Oh my god, wasn't that evening eventful." Sighed Kay as she put her feet up on the coffee table.

" Oh, it was. Are you still tired?" Asked Fox concerned.

" Yeah, it's the weirdest thing. Well I'm going to bed, this has been a tiresome day." She said getting up and stretching.

" Ok, let's go to bed." Fox said standing up and walking into the bedroom. Kay stepped out of the on-suite bathroom in another one of her sexy items of lingerie.

Fox groaned, " Why do you taut me? Don't you own flannel? How am I supposed to lie next to you in bed and not be turned on?" Said Fox innocently.

Kay smiled and shrugged but stared as Fox began to underess right in front of her. She couldn't look away from his sculpted and toned body. He was clad only a pair of silk black boxer shorts.

" Well I could ask you the same question." Stated Kay as she crawled into bed.

" I'm not the one who said we had to be friends."

Kay sat up and said, " Ugh, Fox. I told you why already. I don't want to get into this." Kay slammed back down onto the bed.

" Hey Kay, listen. I'm sorry. Hey, Hey, come here, I'll give you a back massage. You've been under so much stress." Fox pleaded.

" Ok, that sounds nice." Kay said as she laid down in front of him. She untied her halter-top nightie and had to pull the whole thing down to her waist.

' Oh God, there is a girl topless on my bed!' thought Fox as he began massaging her shoulders and neck.

" Oh that feels so good." Said Kay totally relaxed.

" Kay, I know you're on vacation now, and I wanted to know if I can take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

Kay turned her head and looked at him and smiled, " I'd love too, I need a good place to eat dinner after the fiasco we had tonight."

" Relaxed enough?" Fox managed to say. He gulped nervously for if he had to touch her once more he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

" Yep, I'm so beat. Ooh, I can't wait until tomorrow, you're too good to me!" She kissed his cheek goodnight and laid back down.

Fox turned off the lamp on the night side table and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dropping off Lex at Miguel's, Kay went back to the penthouse to get ready. Fox gave her the apartment all to herself to get ready. Fox returned to take her out to dinner. He was wearing a black suit with a silver dress shirt and black tie. 

Kay came out into the living room and twirled for him. She was wearing a deep red sparkly dress that was low cut in the back and halter-style and fell to the floor. She had matching red stilettos and a purse. Her hair was in a curly up-do.

" Ooh, Kay, wow do you look amazing!" said Fox shockingly.

Kay smiled shyly and said, " You look very good too Fox."

" Are we ready to go?" asked Fox still staring at her.

" Of course!"

" Alright, I took the liberty of having my family's limo drive us there and back."

" Wow! This is so cool! Thank you so much Fox." She said giving him a hug.

" Ok, lets not get all teary on me, we got a dinner to get to !" He smiled and led her downstairs to the limo.When they got to the seascape, Kay was amazed.

After they ordered, Champagne was brought for them.

" Wow Fox! Champagne! This is too much." She couldn't get over how overwhelming this all was. What was more unbelievable was hot this was all normal to Fox.

" Nonsense! It's perfect for our night out. A toast, to an evening of fun." Said Fox holding up his glass. Kay held up her glass and they clinked them together  

" Did you want to dance?" asked Fox, standing up holding out his hand. Kay smiled genuinely  and accepted his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Fox held her hand and lightly put his other hand on the small of her back. The dress was low, so his fingertips tickled against her bare skin. She shivered at his touch. He gave her Goosebumps.

They're faces were inches apart and sparks were flying back and forth and shivers ran up her body.

The song ended and they went back to their seats and they continued to drink their champagne until their dinner arrived.

 After dinner, they continued to dance. With each dance, feelings and tension growing between the two.

When it was finally time to go, their heads were saying it was wrong , but their anatomy was screaming for them to ravage each other like animals all night long.

When they got inside the limo, there was dead silence. Fox decided to break the silence, " Do you want something to drink?"

" Yes please."

Fox rooted through the mini bar and retrieved a small bottle, " All we have is dry gin."

"  I'll take anything!" said Kay over enthusiastically, she caught Fox's odd look and realized how bad thqat must have sounded, " I mean, sure."

Fox handed her the bottle and she unscrewed the lid and took a big gulp, and almost spit it out. 

" Oh yuck!" Kay exclaimed wiping her mouth. She put the cap back on the bottle and tossed it at Fox. " Here, it's gross." She said sticking out her tongue.

Fox downed the rest of it and stared at her for a couple of seconds. He leaned forward and grabbed her face in his hands and crushed his lips against hers.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He kissed her hungrily and she kissed back with desire. They fell back onto the black leather seat. Fox was on top, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

Memories came flodding back to the night they slept together. Fox's hands were at the tie of the halter at her neck. Just as his hands were about to un-tie it the chauffeur came through on the intercome.

" Mr. Crane, we've reached your penthouse." Fox and Kay stopped kissing and he removed his hands from her and he smiled an annoyed smile at her and leaned even more forward into her, his lower half crushing into hers as he pressed the intercom button, his voice filled with annoyance, " Thank you Richmond." 

Kay could barely take I, she wanted him so bad but she couldn't., she wouldn't. 'Oh but look at him, the man is sex on a stick!' She thought to herself. Fox apologized and he got off of her and let her out of the limo.

The night air was chilly so he gave her his blazer jacket until they got to the penthouse. He told Kay to get dressed and he them drinks.

But after a couple minutes, he knocked on the door, " Hellooo, Kay, I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but enforcing my authority as your roommate by coming in anyway…" Fox said as he opened the door.

He smiled when he saw her asleep on the bed, still wearing clothes. He took his blazer off her trying not to wake her , but she was out like a light. 

He got out one of his longest dress shirts to put it on her. He took off her shoes and clothes and put the dress shirt on her. He took her hair out because it looked awfully uncomfortable to sleep in. He pulled the covers over her and got undressed himself and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The next installment is the suspenseful one! Please review and I will update faster! Thanks, 

Victoria


	13. Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: So, wow, I haven't updated in ages and figured that it's about time I got my act together and continued writing this story. I had a serious case of writers block, but that, is no more! But, you will have to bear with me and pretend that it's been a couple months since Fox and Kay slept together, It just makes the story flow easier instead of dragging it out. So without further a due: Any Way You want it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Kay woke up and noticed she was wearing one of Fox's shirts. She smiled to herself, and thought how Fox takes care of her. She leaned into him inhaled his cologne. He smelled so good, it was getting harder and harder to resist him. She touched his forehead with her fingers and moved up to play with his blonde tousled hair. He was so adorable to her, and to about every other girl.

    She got out of bed and got dressed. She felt that familiar queasy feeling. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She really needed to stop drinking, she thought amusingly to herself as she brushed her teeth.

Fox was still sleeping when she emerged from the bathroom, and she wanted to surprise him. She decided to buy some food at the Chinese Grocery store on her old street. So she left him a note. It read,

Dear Fox,

Just went to the Chinese Grocery on Lexington Drive. I took the Aston Martin, but don't worry, I can handle stick (Sorry, couldn't resist a joke). I'll be back soon.

Kisses, Kay

    After Kay bought some things for Dinner, she began to walk back to where she parked her car, in the underground parking lot three blocks away. She was just about to open the trunk when she started to feel dizzy. Kay then fell to the ground, dropping everything.

    Kay never realized her creepy neighbor had been following her. He walked over slowly. He had dark hair and was un-shaven. He leaned down and touched her face, " You thought you could get away from me. You should have known. You should have known I'm smarter than you!" He yelled, and then slapped her face, hard. 

She had no reaction, since she was unconscious. " Ah, you being passed out just made my job a lot easier, little missy." 

    He ran a finger up and down her face and chest. " I always had a thing for business women." She was dressed in a pair of wide-legged pinstripe pants and a fitted grey blouse with bell sleeves. He undid the buttons on her blouse and touched the sleek material of her black bra. He then undid the metal clasp on her pants but was stopped when he heard a girls voice, " Hey! Hey! What are you doing to that girl?! Hey! You! Hey! Somebody help!" she ran towards him yelling, " This guy was trying to rape that girl!"

    He then got up and ran away. The girl ran over to an unconscious Kay, still undressed. She dialed 911 on her cell phone. An ambulance arrived and soon Kay as taken to the hospital, and the girl answered the police's questions.

    Kay woke up in a hospital bed and memories came flooding back to when she thought she was going to lose her daughter. Kay looked up to see Eve standing above her. She quickly said, " Why am I here? What's going on? Where's Lex?"

    " Lex is fine, she's still with Miguel remember, and the reason you are here is that you fainted downtown, and while you were unconscious…someone sexually assaulted you."

    " Wait, what? Was I raped?" she started to get hysterical.

    "No, someone found you in time."

    " Oh my god. It was him." Kay muttered in a low voice to her self. 

    " What? Kay, do you know who it was?"

    " Well, I moved in with Fox because a guy was harassing me, well threatened me, more like it."

    " Did you black out around him? What did he look like?"

    " No, that was the first time. Umm, he had dark brown hair. He was unshaven. Medium height, he was really skinny and scruffy too."

    " That matches the description given to the police."

    " Okay, Dr. Russell, there's something you're not telling me. What is it? I have a right to know." Kay said nervously, not really sure she wanted to know at all.

    " Kay, have you been feeling well lately?" Eve questioned as she looked at her charts.

    " Yeah, I guess. I mean, I've been super tired, I haven't had my period yet, but ever since Lex was born I've been so messed up, cycle-wise. Oh and I was sick this morning, but that was my own stupidity. I drank champagne and dry gin. I knew I shouldn't have mixed drinks." Kay laughed.

    " I see." Said Dr. Russell.

    Kay became very serious, " Why, what's wrong with me? Dr. Russell?"

    "Kay, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're Pregnant."

    " Again?" Kay said shocked

    " Uh huh, about 3 months along."

     " Oh my god, is my baby okay? After the attack and I drank…Oh god, I drank last night!"

    " How much?"

    " A glass of champagne and a sip of dry gin." Kay said, and bit her lip nervously.

" I think you'll be just fine and so will your baby. Now Kay, I'd like you to go over your options. You don't have to make a decision yet, I'm not sure of your situation and I'm not looking for details but you have some serious things to consider."

    Kay smiled at Eve and replied, " Okay. Dr. Russell? Can you call Fox and tell him to come here please? He must be worried sick." Dr. Russell nodded and walked out.

    Kay thought to herself, ' Kay, what have you done to yourself. I already have a baby, how can I take care of another? And fox! What am I going to tell him?!'

    When he finally did arrive he raced in. " Kay, oh my god! I was so worried. I was wondering where you were. I'm glad you're alright." He said hugging her.

    " So, are you alright? When do you get to come home?" It hurt him to see her in pain, he wanted to kill that guy for what he did to Kay.

    " I'm fine, and I'll be able to go home soon."

    " That's tremendous. I read your note you left for me and when you never came back I was dreadfully worried. What were you doing down there anyway?" Fox inquired.

    " Well," Kay said shyly, " I was going to make you a special dinner."

    " Oh, Kay, that was really nice of you. We'll have that dinner once you get home."

    Kay laughed nervously and looked the other way. She began to fumble with the blanket's tassels. " Yeah, about that, actually, um, we'll have to put that off for a while. Everything's going to change, and I don't think you're going to like it. I'm pregnant."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dreadfully sorry to all my fellow Foxay fans, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the chapter off right there. I know, I'm horrible, especially since the cat's out of the bag now, but this story is definitely going to be gaining some conflict. So I know it seems cruel to cut you off now, but think about how exciting next chapter is going to be…I have at least the next three chapters written, and since march break is coming to it's unfortunate demise, I cannot promise I will be posting these stories as often as I want, so I might as well get as much written as I possibly can. Please be kind and review. :D


	14. Chapter 13

Anyway You Want It

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post it. Hope you all like it !

"Oh…uh….umm…preg-…again?" Fox managed to get out.

Kay bit her lower lip and nodded nervously.

" The cops told me about that guy. So he..uh…raped you and now you're pregnant?" Fox said confused.

" No!" Kay snapped at him. " He never raped me, just assault. I fainted. I fainted because I was pregnant" She looked at him to see if he understood, though he just continued to look at her, " I was pregnant before he assaulted me." She said hoping Fox would clue in.

" It's yours." She blurted out looking into his eyes, awaiting his reaction.

" Mine?" Fox said in shock, his eyes widening.

" Yeah, we're going to have a baby together." Kay said unbelievably. She stared straight ahead in almost a trance.

" Kay? Are you alright?" Fox said in a worried tone.

" No," She laughed nervously, " No, not really. I, uh, have a three month old baby girl, and now I'm going to have another baby. No boyfriend, no husband, my children don't have the same father. I don't even have my own house." Kay said sadly.

Fox took a seat next to Kay on her hospital bed. She looked so sad, so fragile, so helpless. She put her face in her hands and groaned.

She looked up at Fox, " I need a new hobby, other than having sex and getting knocked up. I am going to be Harmony's resident slut." She said icily.

" Kay, you are not!" Fox said.

" I don't really have much luck do I? First two times I have sex, and bang! I'm pregnant. Both times." Kay threw her hand up in the air in frusteration.

" Whoa! Whoa!" Fox started, " You mean, when me and you…you know, that was your second time, ever?"

" Yeah…" Kay said wearily staring at him, " Why?"

" Wow, well you were an animal! I mean, I don't mean to embarrass you, but you were amazing, I definitely didn't assume that was your second time."

Kay laughed and held his hand. She gave it a squeeze and he smiled and squeezed back.

She started to cry and Fox tried to calm her down.

" I'm so scared, Fox. What are you going to do? Two babies?! Oh God, what about our families! How are they going to react? I am in so much trouble." Kay sighed.

 Fox wiped her tears off her face, " You're not in trouble." He reassured her but then added, " And it's we. We're in this together. I just can't believe it. You're going to have my child, we have a child together. It's so incredible." He said in awe.

" You're not mad?" she meekly asked him.

" What? Mad? No! of course not, why would you think that?" He inquired.

" I dunno, I just assumed. You don't exactly look like the family man. I never pictured you with a bunch of kids hanging off you."

" Well, I never though it would happen this soon, but that doesn't mean I'd be angry. Kay, you know me."

Kay wiped her eyes, and looked directly into his and said, " Are you scared?"

Fox smiled reassuringly at her and replied, " Well, I think everyone who's expecting is scared, but I mean, think how exciting it is going to be."

Kay nooded and he moved in closer to her, and kissed her. He pulled away and said, " Fox…" But was silenced when he started talking, " No Kay, if you say we can't be together because it will ruin our friendship, I think our friendship has already  changed. So I want to be with you. I want to experience your pregnancy. I want to be there for you. If you'll let me." Fox pressed his forehead against hers.

She smiled widely and brought her hand around to the back of his head and pushed him forward into a kiss. He pulled out of it and asked, " Is that a yes?"

She smiled wickedly and kissed him fiercely. They started to get a little hot and heavy. She undid all the buttons on his shirt and started licking his chest. He undid the back of her gown and she moaned at him signaling him to continue. His touch made her cower and shiver all over.

They were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. Fox jumped off Kay and quickly buttoned up his shirt.

Eve entered the room smiling and told Kay she could be released from the hospital as soon as she was ready to leave. She also reminded her to book her appointment for prenatal vitamins and a check up.

After Kay got dressed, Fox took her by the hand and led her into the limousine where she could lie down and rest. But all she wanted to do was kiss Fox, and he complied.

Kay woke up the next morning with her head of Fox's bare chest. She looked up to see him sleeping. ' So Innocent' she thought to herself and then laughed and thought, ' or so you would think. How far is that from the truth!'. Fox awoke from Kay's laughter and looked down at her with a smirk. Kay looked back at him and smiled wickedly as she traced her index finger along his chest.

" I must say, I am terribly grateful for those pregnancy hormones." Fox smiled at her devilishly.

Kay gave him a seductive look and said, " I know. Last time I was pregnant I never really had the opportunity to exercise those hormones."

" So how are you feeling this morning? " Fox asked rubbing her shoulders.

" I feel pretty good actually. You know, considering the hell I've gone through."

Fox stopped rubbing her shoulders and brought his hands up to cup her face. He looked straight into her eyes and said, " I promise to protect you. Always. You' re going to be the mother of my child. I will always keep you safe."

Kay smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. After a couple seconds she put her head back down on the pillows and sighed. She began to run her fingers through his hair and she looked at him seductively, smirked and then said in a low voice, " You up for another round?"

Fox let out in a throaty voice, " With you gorgeous, always."

Kay emerged from their bedroom to find Fox making breakfast.

" Good morning, beautiful." He said, giving her a lingering kiss.

" Mmm, good morning." She said dreamily.

She went and sat down at the table and ran her hands through her hair. Fox then placed the French toast in front of her and a large glass of milk. He then sat down and looked at her.

" Why aren't you dressed?" He inquired.

" Ugh. Too lazy." She said stuffing her face, she then looked up at him, and said with her mouth full, " Are we going somewhere or something?"

" Well, I thought you would want to do something today."

" But I'm so sore! You're like an animal! And it really took a toll on me. I'm sorry." She smiled and then went back to her food.

" I just had thought you would want to inform others of our absolutely wonderful news." He smiled at her.

Kay looked up at him and said, " Oh, I do Fox. I can't wait to tell everyone, but right now…ehhh…not the perfect time to inform everyone." Kay looked at him with pleading eyes.

" Yeah, sure, it doesn't make the slightest difference to me, I had just thought it was important to you, darling."  

" Oh Fox, don't get me wrong, I am so overjoyed to be having your baby, " she smiled widely and her eyes sparkled. " And your so wonderful to me, but just think about it, my and family and I aren't exactly on our best terms, and God, I can't even imagine what your family would think. They'd either force you to marry me, or send me away and force me to give up our child. God, I can just imagine the press scandal." Kay scoffed, looking away.

" Oh, assured, Grandfather already knows, Kay."

" So that means my days are limited. Can't we just stay in bed forever." Kay half-whined, half-propositioned him, while getting up our her chair and crawling into his lap. She began kissing his jaw-line and his neck.

" Kay, not that I'm complaining, but none of the other women I've had kept ambushing me, so to speak, as you do. It's quite a turn on actually. And don't just tell me it's the hormones, gorgeous." He smirked wickedly placing his hands on her hips.

" No, I guess I'm just over-sexed, hopelessly addicted to your hot body and all the lovely things you do with it."  She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

" Oh, my my, is that sarcasm I detect?" He laughed.

" Actually, I'm not being sarcastic, as shocking as that is. You have definitely had your share of experiences and not to mention variety, but I think I'm actually addicted to the way you make me feel. And I know how strange that sounds, but it's the truth. Though I am a little frightened that you might just get bored of me, since I've been kind of sexual."

Fox laughed, " Oh, Kay." He smiled widely at her and kissed her lips lightly. " Kay, Darling, your overt sexuality is one of my favourite things about you. And, Kay, I will never get tired of you. You're more than enough woman to last me exceedingly more than a lifetime."

Kay cupped his adorable face in her hands and squealed like a girl and kissed him.

He picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom and a she giggled the whole way.

 Please Review!

Victoria


	15. Chapter 14

Wow guys, It's been a long time since I've posted. To think I've had this chapter written for a year before actually posting it kills me. ;) But I promise this chapter will be extra long for you guys! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Kay sighed heavily as she leaned of Fox's bare chest.

"We should probably get out of the house more often, and not be in bed still at 4 in the afternoon." She said as she tangled her finger in the slight amount of blonde hair on Fox's muscular chest.

" Ahh, but to my recollection, with a child on the way and Lex getting older as each day passes, our time is closing inon us being able to have all-day-all-night sex capades." Fox stated.

" Kay pushed herself up to Fox and said " Well I guess we should take full advantage of the….uh…opportunity at hand." Kay said seductively, kissing him.

Fox instinctively put his hand on Kay's protruding stomach. Kay smiled through Fox's kiss.

"You are so cute!" she smiled, " And I am totally turned on right now."

"Well, I'll just have to do something that, huh?"

"I think it would be a wise decision." She said as he started kissing her neck. They were rudely interrupted by the loud incessant ring of the phone.

Fox pulled Kay into him, " Just let it ring."

Kay laughed into the crook of his neck. " I'd love to, but it could be important." She said, then lightly kissed his neck.

Fox sighed and replied disappointed, " As you wish." And let her go. She rolled over to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

" Hello?...Oh, Hi Dr. Russell. Yeah, yeah sure. Oh…wow…Okay great, see you then. Thank-you Dr. Russell." With that she then hung up the phone.

"And what did the lovely Dr. Russel find ever so important that she had to call when we were quite bust?" Fox said sliding her close to him.

"Well, in her defense, Mr. Crane, she didn't know we were busy. It's not a normal occurrence that people stay in bed until 4 in the afternoon." She smiled widely at him.

"So what did the wise Doctor have to say?"

"She had a cancellation, so she can see me today." She said getting out of Fox's bed and picking up his shirt and put it on.

"Correct me, if I am wrong, but did we not just see her yesterday? Or as I like to refer to as the most horrifying day of my life?" Fox stated at her incredulous that she just happened to forget what happened the day before.

"Yes, but that really wasn't a check up." Kay said buttoning up Fox's shirt.

"You didn't answer my question Kay. How can you just forget?"

"I haven't forgotten! I didn't sleep at all last night, okay? I'm terribly frightened to go to sleep, afraid that I might now wake up. I'm sacred to death of losing this baby. I hate the think about it but, I could've lost him or her and that's what scares met he most!" Kay said choked up. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and she fought to not let them fall.

" wait, is this the reason you didn't want to inform everyone you're pregnant?" He said stepping out of bed and walking over to her. That was the last straw for her though, her lip started quivering and tears fell from her eyes.

"Maybe." She let out meekly

Fox brought her to into his chest and wrapped his arm around her. " Oh, come now beautiful. You have nothing to worry about. They got him, and he'll never hurt you again." Fox said soothingly.

Kay sniffled a little then nodded, " Okay, we better get ready to go, I'll get int eh shower and be right out." She said then kissed him on the lips, briefly.

Fox pulled her back and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, and she melted into his body. " How about if I join you. You know, save time." He said suggestively, his voice low.

Kay wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and said, "Let's go, Crane."

Charity was sitting at the Bennett kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee when Miguel came in carrying Lex.

" Oh, Miguel! You brought Lex, she's getting so big!" Charity cooed.

"Yeah, she's getting pretty heavy." He said handing her to Charity.

"So, Miguel-" Charity was cut off by Grace coming down the stairs.

"Charity, Miguel, Good Morning! I see you brought my granddaughter over." Grace smiled as Charity soothed Lex.

"Yes, Lex is such a good baby!" Charity said sweetly.

Grace's expression turned a little grim as Charity spoke.

"Lex…what an odd choice for Kay to name her baby. It just sounds crude. I figured she would've given her child a strong name from the Standish side," Grace said as she looked at Charity, " But Alexandria Colynn… Kay always has been unique. Lex though?" Grace just shook her head looking at Miguel.

" I don't know either. I mean, I wanted to name her Charity, or a name that's important to her, but Kay just went right ahead and named her without me. It's probably that Fox Crane's doing." He said angrily.

Grace turned her attention to Charity bouncing Lex on her knee, "You are going to be such a wonderful mother, Charity."

Miguel smiled, " She really is, I just can't wait."

" Oh, Aunt Grace, I was just saying to Miguel before you got down. Miguel, did you ask Kay if she could come to our wedding?"

Miguel and Grace exchanged a look, Grace cleared her throat letting Miguel know she would tell Charity.

" Honey, don't you remember what I told you? What I told both you and Jessica, but yet you still want to invite her to your wedding! I don't think I have to remind you what I saw, or do I? She was speeding down the road blaring offensive music, looking like she spent the night drunk and passed out doing god knows what. Not to mention the fact she was driving that Fox Crane's car. Which meant she must have spent the night with him."

Charity looked her aunt in disbelief, and looked at Miguel, " She's my cousin, I know she's done terrible things but, to not invite her to my wedding, I thought the bible teaches us to forgive and love, especially members of our own family." Charity looked back and forth between Miguel and Grace and found no remorse in their eyes.

" Charity, you're a wonderful person, do you really think Kay would be so forceful to invite you somewhere important?"

" Forceful? You think I'm being forceful?" Charity asked meekly.

" Charity, no, that's now what Mrs. Bennett is saying at all." Miguel said reassuringly.

" I know where you were going, talking about what the bible teaches us, but what Kay did was evil, and it would be wrong to have her in a church."

" I-I guess so, " Charity said shakily with doubt in her voice.

" Yes, Charity, there's no need to invite her. She probably wouldn't even want to come. Remember the horrible way she treated us a couple months ago at my house. She's totally out of control, not to mention she's living with Fox! How can she do that, could she raise Lex in and even more dysfunctional upbringing!"

" Miguel! I don't think it's our business…"

" Charity, you're right…you're always right. I can't wait until we're married, you know. Starting a family of our own." Miguel smiled at Charity and bent down to kiss her head.

Just then the phone rang and Grace picked up.

" Hello? Oh hello Simone. Yes, she's right here." Grace handed the phone to Charity.

" Hi Simon, what is it? …Oh , but Simone, we don't need..Oh..well…alright, we'll head over there right now." Charity smiled and gave Grace the phone.

" What's up?" Miguel asked sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

" Well," Charity started with a large grin, " That was Simone, her mom just called a while ago to tell her she had a cancellation and she'd be home early. Simone thinks we should go down there to make sure everything's okay, and we can have children. Maybe even faster than we hoped!" Charity gushed.

" Charity, Miguel….I….I didn't know you two were trying to get pregnant-"

" No, Aunt Grace, don't worry. We're not trying yet, but after we're married it could be a while before we could get an appointment, so why not now!"

Grace felt a rush of relief. She didn't need to find out that another member of her family was pregnant out of wedlock. 'And the sooner Charity and Miguel get married and start having a family, the harder it will be for Kay to pry them apart.' She thought to herself.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea, you guys should get going and call me once you back!" Grace smiled

Charity hugged Grace Goodbye and grabbed her coat on the way out, "Wish us luck!"

Kay sat anxiously in the plastic waiting room chair. She stared at the bland yellow-white walls, trying to get her mind off of how worried she was. Fox looked over at her and could see how anxious she was and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright." He said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand. He soft warm lips almost took Kay's mind off the task at hand.

She gave a brave smile, " Yeah, I know. I just had such an early labor, and I'm just worried." Kay said, putting her hand on her stomach, which was small enough that no one knew she was pregnant, but was just a slight enough protrusion that her and Fox were getting excited with how real this actually was. Fox put his hand on top of Kay's hand, which was rested upon her stomach.

" Do you think we'll get to see the baby?" Fox asked, eyes wide.

Kay laughed and grabbed his cheek, " you are so cute! And yes, we should be able to have an ultrasound."

" Perfect." Fox said, smiling his million-dollar smile.

'Oh No!' Fox thought to himself as he saw Charity and Miguel, carrying Lex. 'I can't let her see them, but most of all; I cannot let them see us together.' Fox thought to himself.

" Kay, I was thinking, How about you go ask if Eve is ready to see us yet, alright?" Fox asked, hoping she would go.

"Yeah, Okay." She said getting up. She walked over to the receptionist and asked her.

Fox cleared his throat and leaned forward to get a better look. There was Charity holding Lex and Miguel, sitting on the far edge of the waiting room.

"Hey, Fox, she said she'd be right with us." Said Kay walking back to her seat.

" Ahem" Fox cleared his throat again, " That's great" said Fox uneasily.

" Oh…My…God…" Kay said standing still, she looked furiously at the other side of the room. " Charity has my daughter." Fox rushed out of this seat and grabbed her by the arms and sat her down.

" Kay, don't. They can't see us here. They'll start asking questions and that's not what we need." Fox said soothingly.

" But she's holding Lex! How could Miguel do this, he knows I didn't want Charity around her!" Kay said angrily in a whisper.

" I know, but there isn't anything we can do about it now."

"The doctor will see you now, Ms. Bennett." The nurse said pointing to Kay.

Kay nodded towards her and said in a low voice, " I really hope they didn't hear that."

Fox turned his head, " No, they're way too daft. They deserve eachtoerh, you know though…I'm not sure it's completely wise for them to procreate."

Kay tried to stifle her laughter as they continued walking to the examining room.

Okies guys. I hope you all liked it. This story is far from over. Kay and Fox's pregnancy is only one aspect of it, it is a huge catalyst that will entangle the lives of many other residents of Harmony.

I really wanted to make it long, I wanted to keep writing , but then I realized the part I wanted to include just had so much in front of it. Oh well, you'll just have to wait! J

Please review! 3


End file.
